Many individuals require the assistance of a wheelchair to be mobile. In general, the wheelchair is manually powered by an occupant or caregiver, or the wheelchair is propelled by motors. In a typical scenario, a nurse may be pushing a patient in a wheelchair throughout a health care facility. In another scenario, the patient may be controlling a motorized wheelchair. As the patient moves about, an extremity may shift to extend beyond the ordinary contour of the wheelchair. However, the nurse may not be aware that the extremity is extending. The patient may also be unaware of the situation or may be unable to physically reposition the extremity. As the wheelchair continues to move, the protruding extremity is vulnerable to collisions with hallways, doorways, and other objects.